30 Day OTP Challenge
by x-Usagi-chan-x
Summary: A set of short drabbles posted once-a-day of my OTP, America/Japan. Some are serious, some generally cheery and meant for pure amusement. Each has its own set theme that was not created by me.
1. Day 1

_A/N: Though I started this at the very beginning of the month of June, I decided I might as well just post these short drabbles for the 30 Day OTP Challenge, each day I write one._

_My OTP is Ameripan (America/Japan). Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

**Day 1: Your OTP holding hands**

* * *

Kiku's mind was wandering off into the distance when suddenly he felt something slip into his hand and intertwine with his fingers, causing him to suddenly jump back into reality. He gave a tiny little start when he realized that it was another hand. A very familiar hand.

"S-Sorry... did I scare you?" Alfred asked, concern woven into his voice. "You looked like you were spacing out, so I thought..."

"N-No!" Kiku sputtered, his face heating up. "It's all right... I'm just..." His voice trailed off.

"Dude, you're getting all red."

"I-I'm not!" But the heat only rose and his blush grew redder. "Alfred, we're in public..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Ah, well..." Kiku bit his lip and turned his head away. "To show such public affection..."

"No way, dude."

"Wh-what?"

"You're embarrassed."

"I -" This only made the raven stammer more. "I - I am not."

"You so are!" And suddenly the world became too much for the smaller man when Alfred gave Kiku one of his goofy, ever-so-irresistible grins. "Come on, dude. Can't I show the world how much I love my boyfriend?" He nudged him with his elbow. "You know you like it. I can tell by that adorable red face of yours."

"But people are staring..." And Kiku gave up with a sigh. He did't admit it, but he really was embarrassed, but not in the way Alfred thought he was. As soon as he felt the warm, callused skin brush against his, it sent electricity everywhere in his body. When the Alfred interlaced his fingers into his and suddenly all the corruption and bad things in the world just melted away, only leaving the beauty, the perfectness, and everything good concentrated into this one man. This one man he loved.

Alfred cracked a victorious smile. "Come on!~" And he pulled the still blushing raven through the streets.

* * *

_A/N: Also, all the next upcoming themes aren't my ideas, but I'm not posting the order to keep it a surprise. Just one of those '30 Day' memes you find anywhere on Facebook, Tumblr, etc. I was actually originally posting these only on my Russia RP page on Facebook (still am), but I decided to send them here. _


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: Your OTP cuddling somewhere**

* * *

Kiku breathed another exasperated sigh as the American's shrieks echoed off the walls. "Alfred, why do you do this to yourself?"

"B-because... I-I'm a hero..." the American replied, his stammering words muffled as he spoke into the pillow. "I... I got this..."

In the way Kiku noticed how every single body part of his boyfriend seemed to quake, he most certainly didn't get it. "Alfred, that's enough scary movies for -" But he was cut off when Alfred yet again let out a scream, but this time he threw his arms around the other's waist, causing the two to fall backwards on the couch.

The raven turned off the T.V. "We're done. See? It's off." This time it was his voice muffled through the blonde's hair. "Alfred?"

Little did he know that the American had a wide grin on his face. "Okay!" he exclaimed, and snaked his body upwards until he was laying half on top, half next to Kiku, his arms still around the raven's waist, and his head resting in the crook between his jaw and neck.

The realization hit Kiku like a wave. "You... planned this?" His whole body heated up at the sudden contact.

"You could say the opportunity arose at just the right moment," the blonde replied, nuzzling the other's neck.

"You're hopeless," the raven murmured, shaking his head slightly. But he stretched his arms around Alfred's neck, pushed his nose into the blonde hair and breathed in the familiar scent.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3: Your OTP gaming/watching a movie**

* * *

"GO GO GO GO!" Alfred yelled into the headset, his shoulders tense. "MOVE OUT MOVE OUT."

Even though they gamed together countless times, Kiku still couldn't help but watch the blonde in utter amazement. Whenever Alfred popped in a video game, he initiated - what Kiku liked to call - his "Ultra Gaming Mode", which basically was the scene before him: The American screaming into a headset, blue eyes glued to the screen, unmoving, unreacting to any outside stimuli.

"KIKU I NEED YOU TO FLANK MY RIGHT SIDE," Alfred shouted. "THESE BASTARDS DON'T SEEM TO GIVE UP EASILY."

"_Hai_," Kiku replied curtly, directing his avatar until it sided with Alfred's, gnashing buttons to shoot off anyone lunatic enough to get in their way.

"SHIT." They barely missed an explosion that would've blown their avatars to bits. "WHO THE FUCK IS CRAZY ENOUGH TO -"  
Kiku could hear a faint "honhon" through Alfred's headset. "FRANCE, YOU DIRTY SCUMBAG," the blonde growled into the microphone. "Come on, Kiku, let's not let that frog and his pervy friends fuck up our mission!" And the American went on again to pound the buttons at a mindblowing rate.  
The raven rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's competitive nature, but couldn't help but smile.

An explosion or two later, the words "MISSION COMPLETE: TEAM HERO WINS" appeared on the screen.

"YEEEEEEES!" Alfred gave a loud whoop, throwing his controller into the floor and doing a victory dance. "WE DID IT! THE HERO ALWAYS WINS~"

Kiku gingerly kept his place on the couch, patiently waiting for the blonde to finish his triumphant lap around the house, wondering what they should have for dinner that evening.


	4. Day 4

**Day 4: Your OTP on a date**

* * *

"WHOOOO!" Alfred cheered as he pulled Kiku through the gates of the amusement park.

The raven eyed the towering roller coasters warily. He heard screams from all around; they were supposed to be of joy, but to him it only sounded like something from a horror movie. Again, he glanced at the shiny, bent mechanisms where people rode and flipped and cried and sitting in what merely looked like a chair strapped to a piece of metal. It all looked so fragile, so dangerous, so easily breakable... He shook the horrid thoughts away and groaned. Why did he agree to this date? He clutched tighter on Alfred's hand as the blonde picked through the crowd.

"Ah, Alfred... are you sure... those rides are safe?" Kiku asked hesitantly.

"Of course they are!" Alfred looked back and gave him a wink. "You'll be the safest you can ever be!" For some reason, the raven wasn't so sure...  
But he bit his lip and persevered; after all, he looked so happy, with that big, ever-so-adorable goofy grin cracked wide across his face... could Kiku really have refused this opportunity?

"Come on, Keeks. Let's go on this one first!" Alfred pointed to a roller coaster called "Superman". Of course.

"A... All right..." Kiku muttered, feeling intimidated by the tall structure. After the ride, the couple stumbled out of the exit. Kiku already felt, weak, dizzy, and in desperate need of a garbage can, but somehow... "That was actually... quite fun," he murmured.

Alfred's entire face brightened; he looked so stunning and perfect. "I KNEW you'd love it! Let's go one more time!"

Kiku reflected his smile. "I suppose we can."


	5. Day 5

**Day 5: Your OTP kissing**

* * *

"_Hai_, Boss-sama," Kiku murmured into the phone, nodding. "I understand." Alfred entered the room as soon as he hung up.

"Who was that?" he asked, his voice betraying his concern when he saw the grim look on his raven's face.

"It's nothing, just... my boss," the oriental nation replied hesitantly. "He wants me to return as soon as possible. Well... 'Immediately' were his words."

The blonde opened his mouth, then closed it so it formed a hard line. Instead, he muttered, "Why? What happened?" Kiku could almost taste the frustration in his voice.

"The country needs its nation back, I suppose." He avoided those startling blue eyes, knowing it would only make the good-bye more painful. "I've overstayed my welcome -"

"You'll never overstay a welcome here," Alfred cut him off, almost too sharply. He softened. "I mean... it just... makes me angry. I wished you could stay here all the time."

The raven smiled gently, warmth rippling through him when he realized that the usually boisterous American exposed this rare side of him only to Kiku. "We're nations, Alfred." He bit his lip, a growing anxiety that his boss might suspect that their relationship has taken a more... romantic turn. It's not like relationships were forbidden for a nation, but it wasn't like Kiku exactly visited Alfred for... business purposes. If his boss found out... he shook the thought away. "_Arigatou_ for the date to the, ah... amusement park."

Alfred moved closer to the raven until Kiku could feel the heat emanating off his body. "I still wish you wouldn't leave so soon."  
"I know, but I'll be back. I promise."

The blonde cupped the other's face with his hand, and pressed his lips, warm and soft like they always were, against his. It was an innocent kiss, but still held the same pleasure and bliss that Kiku always felt when Alfred held his body, when he touched him, when he was just _near_ him. When they broke away, a grin cracked across the American's face and he was the same, loving Alfred again. "Of course you're coming back! One of my awesome directors is making a Halo series for the new Xbox, and I totally wouldn't want you to miss it!"


	6. Day 6

**Day 6: Your OTP wearing each others' clothes**

* * *

"Alfred?" Kiku called out, softly knocking on the door to the American's room. But the room was void of life. He was about to leave to find him someplace else, but stopped when something at the edge of his vision caught his eye. Alfred's clothes and bomber jacket.

He knew it was rude to walk into another's room unannounced, _especially_ without their presence, but curiosity won him over. Checking quickly to see that the blonde wasn't around or on his way, he tiptoed into his room... and slipped on his clothes.

The tan-brown uniform felt slightly heavy, with the jacket only adding more weight, but it provided a comfortable warmth that surprised the raven. The shoulder area was much too wide, the sleeves several inches longer than his arm, and the pants hung very loosely on his waist. Overall, Kiku must've looked insanely ridiculous wearing this garb. He much preferred the light, airy kimono of his native country. Nevertheless, he pulled the bomber jacket tighter around him and breathed in Alfred's familiar scent.

Only to be interrupted by the owner of said jacket himself.

"Ah, A-Alfred!" the raven exclaimed, a blush creeping to his cheeks, realizing how embarrassing and impolite his actions were. "I was just... curious to... try... ah... Alfred?" He trailed off in confusion when he realized what the blonde was wearing. "Is that... my kimono?"

The two stared at each other in stunned silence, and it was Alfred's turn to blush. "Yeah, well..." the hero murmured, unsure what to say. "I was... curious, like you said..."

It took all of Kiku's efforts not to smile, or laugh, for that matter. For one thing, Alfred's shoulders were too broad, and he looked slightly uncomfortable with the way it tightened at the torso, and contrary to the raven's ordeal with the jacket, the sleeves were much too short on the American. The obi was poorly tied at the waist, and the hem of the kimono reached nearly up to his knees, when usually it stayed at the ankles. "Wh-what?" Alfred muttered, clearly more embarrassed than Kiku.

The raven only sighed, and smiled gently. "Here, let me show you how to properly dress a kimono..."


	7. Day 7

**Day 7: Your OTP cosplaying**

* * *

"Come on, Alfred," Kiku insisted, attempting to coax the American out of the car. "You look very handsome. Now please, come outside."

"But... I look ridiculous!" he could hear the blonde's voice complaining. "This was a bad idea dressing up like this..."

The raven rolled his eyes. "_Everyone_ here is dressed up." It was true: Kiku decided that to pay back for Alfred's kindness and their date to the amusement park, he would take him to an anime convention in his own country. The cosplay here always ranged from frilly lolita dresses, robots, ninjas, shinigami, demon butlers, to even a traditional Vocaloid or two. Of course, it was Kiku who organized their cosplay. This time, he decided to arrange for them to be characters from not the same anime, but the same video game: Okami. That is why the raven stood now garbed in purple, a green helmet with antennae on his head, and a green cape tied around his neck to represent the bouncy, intelligent Poncle, Issun. He even carried an enlarged paintbrush that doubled as his sword, Denkomaru, though of course it was fake.

Fed up, Kiku said, "Alfred, if you don't come out, then you'll miss the giant hamburger cosplayer I'm looking at right now."

"WHAT? WHERE?" The raven tried to hide his grin of victory when the blonde burst out of the car. "...Wait a minute." He lifted his mask to glare at the smaller man, but despite the strong, menacing-like aura of his character, he still looked adorable. Even so, the blonde seemed to visibly relax when he noticed the range of costume in the crowds of people. Kiku even caught a flash of excitement in his blue eyes.

The first character that came into Kiku's mind when he thought of who Alfred should cosplay as was none other than the Oina warrior, Okikurumi, knowing it perfectly suited him. Now the blonde was dressed exactly as the heroic fighter: dark blue short-sleeved shirt with pants of the same color, round blue guards on his wrists, a crimson vest decorated with white designs, a red belt, and brown leather shoes. Though the most prominent features of his costume were Oki's mask, which looked like the face of a blue bear with black eyes and red irises, and long, black, pointy ears. A representation of Oki's silver sword, Kutone, hung in a sheath at his belt, also fake. Kiku couldn't help but stand back and admire the work of art; Alfred truly looked like the hero of the famed Oina wolf tribe of the harsh, freezing North. If only he had the ability to turn into a wolf as well, just as the members of the tribe could.

"Anyway," Alfred continued, obviously over his anger with Kiku. "Why did you invite Taiwan anyway?"

"Well, we need our heroine, don't we?" he answered, a hint of pride in his voice. "Mei-chan agreed to go as the beautiful sun goddess, Amaterasu for us."

"Wait, but isn't Amaterasu a wolf?"

"Yes, but she'll be the _gijinka_ version - a humanized representation of Amaterasu-sama, if you will. And also," he added hesitantly, "we needed someone to be Waka, and France..."

Alfred whirled towards him. "You invited the frog?!"

"I apologize," the raven shrugged. "He seemed fit for the job." After all, to complete their group they needed the lovable, half-baked prophet, didn't they? Plus, he even spoke some French.

"Whatever," the blonde scoffed. "As long as I'm the hero."

Kiku chuckled. "Of course, Alfred. You'll always be the hero."


	8. Day 8

**Day 8: Your OTP shopping**

* * *

Kiku smiled warmly up at the blonde-haired man who followed at his side as they made their way down to the marketplace. "Arigatou for coming with me, Alfred. I was very glad when I heard you were going to be able to stay for dinner at my home before you leave, so I decided to buy some ingredients for something special tonight." He felt a twinge of sadness, knowing that yet again his hero would be leaving him.

"No problem, dude!" the American exclaimed loudly as usual, though his eyes seemed to be wandering off at the many food stands and shops that lined the street. "Whatever you cook always tastes awesome!"

No matter how many times Alfred complimented him, a blush always risked creeping into his cheeks. "Ah, here's one. They have the most delicious and fresh vegetables here." Kiku bought what he needed, paying the vendor and bowing in thanks. "I hope you enjoy what I cook tonight especially," he said, turning to grin at Alfred. "If only you could stay long -" He trailed off as soon as he realized that the American had disappeared from his side. His eyes searched frantically for the blonde head and distinguished ahoge, and caught him as soon as he entered a manga and comic book shop across the road. "_Kami_," he muttered while shaking his head, but the edges of his mouth threatened to curl up in amusement.  
Kiku followed Alfred into the store, searching each isle until he found him in the - you guessed it - superhero section. The blonde had his nose deep into a comic book, oblivious to the peculiar looks other store-goers were giving the foreign stranger.

"Oh, 'sup Keeks!" Alfred greeted him cheerfully, looking up from the pictures as soon as he heard the approaching footsteps. "Sorry for totally leaving you back there. I just couldn't resist!"

Now it was Kiku's turn to have confused eyes on him. "That's all right, Alfred," the smaller man replied, feeling slightly awkward.

"So, um... can you read this stuff?" the blonde inquired, nodding his head at the book and showing Kiku the words and pictures.

The raven deadpanned. "Of course I can. It's in my native language."

"Um... so... got any in English?"

_Dear Kami_. "Alfred, we are in Japan. Everything here is in Japanese. And I don't believe an English section exists."

"Oh." Kiku was ready to initiate the infamous but widely acknowledged "facepalm". As much as he enjoyed the American's warmth and company, he could be pretty hopeless sometimes.

"Perhaps this would be a good opportunity to teach you some Japanese. Then you wouldn't need to worry about coming here again to only find yourself disappointed again."

Alfred's entire face lit up. "That... is the GREATEST IDEA EVER." He was so excited at the idea that he flew in for a kiss straight on Kiku's cheek... in front of all the gawking people. "You really are the smartest person I know, Keeks!" He began piling book after book into his arms, and as Kiku fought to keep the blush down, but failing miserably, he wondered for the countless time what he was getting himself into.

But, he supposed, that also meant more visits from his hero. And Kiku would never turn down an opportunity such as that.


	9. Day 9

**Day 9: Your OTP hanging out with friends**

* * *

"Is everything all right, Alfred?" Kiku asked as they made their way towards the small bar on the corner. The blonde seemed surprisingly quiet, unusual after he had been so happily chattering on the way there.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, man! The hero's always fine!" Alfred replied, breaking out of his stupor. "I was just... I don't know..." he hesitated, afraid to offend the raven. "I don't exactly... hang out with the Axis guys, because of, you know... reasons..."

Sympathy rolled into Kiku like a wave, and guilt washed in as an aftereffect. He had been so keen to accept the invitation from Ludwig and Feliciano, it didn't occur to him the awkwardness Alfred might feel, despite his undying confidence at the world meetings. Subjects of the past world wars had always been purposefully avoided between the two; after all, it had been the final breaking point of their past hate for each other, the climax of pain that only left regretful destruction on both ends from each other.

"It's been decades," the raven reassured him quietly, "we cannot let the past weigh down on us like a burden forever, preventing us from ever knowing how it is to befriend one another again." He touched the other's hand. "After all, you and I have done the same, and look at us now."

"But you'll never forgive me for what I've done." The statement was straightforward, not even a question. Without emotion.

Before Kiku could open his mouth that he had learned to forget Alfred's actions just as Alfred had forgotten his, the door to the bar flew open and there was Feliciano, beaming as always.

"Kiku~ Alfredo~" he cried cheerfully. "What are you doing standing outside the door like the pasta lines in Italia? We are-a waiting for you~!"

"_Gomene_, Feli-chan," Kiku replied, bowing in apology, but guiltily relieved that their conversation had been interrupted. "We were just admiring the, ah... structure of this building."

"Such a Japan thing to do! Well, let's go then! And you too, Alfredo~" The redhead grabbed both their hands and pulled them inside.

The bar felt warm and comfortable, and much to Kiku's relief, he saw Alfred visibly relax as soon as Ludwig greeted him pleasantly, and despite his constant seriousness, even smiled at the blonde. For the rest of the night, the group exchanged friendly news, funny stories (courtesy of Feliciano), and other such affable talk. Throughout the night, the raven noticed that the two other former Axis were accepting of the American, and was glad to find Alfred enjoying himself.

As their night together drew to an end and the friends said farewell, Alfred took the raven in his arms and whispered into his ear, "I guess you were right."


	10. Day 10

**Day 10: Your OTP with animal ears**

* * *

The day after their night with Ludwig and Feliciano, Kiku and Alfred decided to go on yet another spontaneous shopping spree. This time, the raven was formulating ideas for their next cosplay group, because of course things like those were needed to be put into much consideration, especially just a few days after one con and a year prior to the next. "You never know when the opportunity will arise," he had told the American, in which Alfred merely laughed and commented at how precise and organized the Japanese liked to be with these sort of things, with anything for that matter.

"Hey, Keeks!" Alfred called, and the raven turned to find the blonde with a pair of white bunny ears on his head, grinning widely. "Whaddya think?"

Kiku tried to suppress a smile. "That is very charming, Alfred." Damn it, why did he have to look so damn cute in everything?

"Here, try these on!" Before he could utter a word, the blonde threw on a pair of kitsune ears on top his own jet-black head.

"Wha - A-Alfred, what did you -"

He could've sworn he saw sparkles in the American's blue eyes when he cried, "C-Cuuuute~"

Heat rose to Kiku's cheeks. His hand rose to stroke the soft, almost realistic fur of the kitsune ears. So fuzzy... so cute... He then reached up on his tiptoes to feel Alfred's bunny ears. Even fuzzier... even cuter...

"Uh, Keeks? You okay, man?" Suddenly the haze diminished and Kiku found himself only inches from Alfred's face, who looked like he was about to break into laughter at any moment, his hand still petting the soft, white fur of the bunny ears.

The raven took a hastened step back and blushed. "_G-Gomenasai_..." he muttered, avoiding the blonde's eyes, ashamed of himself for acting the way he did, in public of all places...

A silence fell over them for a moment, but it was suddenly broken by a loud guffawing. Kiku's head snapped up to see Alfred holding his sides and almost in tears. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from joining along when he saw how ridiculous the blonde looked, giggling with the bunny ears, now falling lopsided, on his head. But the image was too much, and the raven covered his mouth when a chuckle escaped his lips. Every store-goer that walked by had to double back for a second glance, and stared in awe as they would watch the two grown men, garbed in animal ears, sniggering and chortling at each other. Some even took pictures...

* * *

_A/N: Aaaaand this is where the updates finally start being a one-a-day thing. But as you can see, it's already the 27th and I only just left off on Day 10, but that is because I have been on a trip to Russia these past 15 days, so I'll finally be resuming once again._


	11. Day 11

_A/N: Ever since I got back from Russia, I've been doing a terrible job keeping up with this Challenge... sorry... but now that I'm back home, these shall continue once again!_

* * *

**Day 11: Your OTP wearing kigurumis**

* * *

"So... why are we wearing these again?" Alfred inquired, involuntarily tugging at the large mask that covered nearly his entire head. He was totally garbed in a full-on yellow body suit, with brown stripes on the back with a lightning-shaped tail. The mask of Pikachu completed the look of the Pokemon, and was even cleverly manufactured by one of Japan's companies so that the two red dots on the cheeks would release a small electric shock at the voice command - you guessed it - "Pika-CHUUUU!"

"Nii-sama is hosting a costume party and decided to invite us," Kiku replied, dressed the same way but as Hello Kitty, his voice slightly muffled by the mask. "I thought it would be rude to decline."

"Or you just were glad of the excuse to wear that." By the raven's silence, he could tell he was right. He victoriously smirked behind Pikachu's face. "Anyway, dude," he continued, "it seems so unlike China to host a party like this."

"He is a fan of cute things, and I suppose many will be dressing up so to please him."

"I see it runs in the family." Suddenly a thought occurred to the blonde. "Wait, is that why you decided to dress up as -"

"We're here," Kiku quickly cut him off, the limo pulling up to the front of Yao's imperial palace. The chauffeur gave the raven a weary look as he bowed, seeming to be slightly perturbed by the idea of an enlarged fictional cat thanking him for the ride. He watched the oddly-costumed pair make their way down the pathway for a few moments before shaking his head, muttering something about nations needing a life (after all, he was fully aware of their secret to humanity - he was a hired chauffeur specifically entrusted to transporting nations to their desired destinations), and drove away speedily down the road.

"Keeks, hold on," Alfred said, placing himself in front of the raven before he could reach the doors. "Why don't... we get out of here?"

"But, Alfred -" He couldn't see the oriental's expression, but he could easily guess by the startle in his voice. "We just arrived..."

"I know, but... why are we bothering with this? Me dressing up like a Pokemon on steroids and you like... like THAT just to impress your brother?"

"I'm not trying to impress -"

"Oh come on, Keeks, you don't need to dress up as a fucking Hello Kitty to have him notice you. He's already got that creepy ol' fat guy to cover that for him."

The raven was icily silent.

Alfred let out a breath. "S-Sorry..." he quietly muttered. "That was harsh." Still, not a word was uttered from behind Hello Kitty. The blonde lifted the Pikachu mask from his head, wanting - no, determined - to talk face-to-face, and not behind some plastic and a place to hide one's feelings. "Listen, you know what's going to happen once we walk in. Arthur's either going to be drunk or calling me a good lad or some shit and joke to you about 'deserving better'. Francis is going to ask about our sex life, then probably offer some new positions. Ivan, well... I doubt you'd be happy to see him. And Yao... he's just going to criticize our relationship as always. Is that what you want?"

There was still quietness behind that white mask, and it only prompted Alfred to continue. "I know you're trying to make your brother proud. And I know it hurts you that he isn't fond of us together - you think I haven't noticed? But this... you're not going to find it like this."  
Finally the raven lifted his own mask from his head, and surprised the blonde with the dim glow of sadness in his chocolate-brown eyes.

"_Hai,_ I suppose you're right," he finally spoke. "I apologize for acting so carelessly." He bent over in a bow.

"D-dude, you don't have to like... bow to me... we've been together for like... how long?"

Kiku smiled sheepishly. "Ah, s-sorry. Old habits."

"Shall we ditch this thing then?"

"I would have to comply with your decision."

"All right, dude! Let's go!"

"Oh, and Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"..._Arigatou_."

Alfred cracked into a huge grin. "No problem, Keeks. Now how about we pop in a visit to my bro? He'll be so scared shitless, it'll be hilarious!"

"Ah... um, I don't believe that would be such a good idea... you see, I am rather fond of his good nature. I would not want to pay back his kindness by, ah... having him defecate against his own will."


End file.
